Don't Feel Guilty, Be Happy
by konekogal
Summary: Dir en Grey Une perte, de la mélancolie, du désespoir, une erreur, et puis une rencontre qui va faire changer les choses et redonner goût à la vie....
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo n'était pas allé à l'enterrement. Il ne voulait pas salir sa mémoire par sa présence. Et puis il savait qu'il aurait trop honte pour aller voir ses parents et leur présenter ses condoléances alors qu'il était mort par sa faute… Il rentra dans le cimetière et chercha la tombe qui portait son nom. Ça faisait maintenant deux longues semaines qu'il était "parti". Il lui manquait. Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe, regardant le portrait qui était fixé sur la stèle d'un blanc immaculé. ****Un blanc pur… Comme lui, lui qui était si pur… Est-on encore considéré comme pur après un suicide? Kyo se posait la question depuis qu'il avait appris l'acte désespéré de son ancien ami. Il décida que oui. Il ne pouvait se l'imaginer que pur, même dans la mort.**

**" Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, Est-ce que l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi te répugnais à ce point? Est-ce que je te dégoûtais à ce point pour que tu préfères mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre en sachant que je t'aimais? C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu l'as deviné n'est-ce pas? Je voyais bien que tu me fuyais… Ton regard se détournait dès qu'il croisait le mien… Tu ne supportais pas que je te touche… Pas même que je te frôle… Tu t'éloignais de moi… Gomen, c'est de ma faute si tu n'es plus là maintenant… J'ai envie de souffrir autant que toi tu as souffert… Je ne vais pas me tuer… Iie… Sinon je te rejoindrais et je ne veux pas que même dans la mort tu sois tourmenté par ma présence… il sortit un lame de rasoir de sa poche et l'approcha doucement de son avant-bras, J'espère que le sang que je ferais couler pourra laver mes fautes à tes yeux et que tu pourras être heureux là où tu es maintenant… A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais souffrir, pour te faire oublier ta souffrance… il commença à enfoncer la lame dans sa chair, la faisant glisser le long de son bras, Je vais continuer à vivre avec ma douleur parce que toi tu as préféré mourir plutôt que de me rendre mon amour…**

**Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller au fur et à mesure que son sang coulait sur la tombe de marbre blanc. Blanc… Sa famille avait choisi cette couleur pour rappeler à quel point il l'aimait… Shiroi… C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait… Il avait l'air d'un ange, s'habillant toujours de blanc, avec son si beau sourire qu'il ne se lassait jamais de regarder, et qu'il ne pourrait maintenant plus jamais voir…**

**La pluie commença à couler, rendant le ciel de la nuit encore plus noir, les gouttes se mêlaient aux larmes amères qui coulaient le long de ses joues et aux gouttes de sang sur le marbre, les effaçant peu à peu.**

**" Est-ce que la pluie pourrait laver ma honte et ma culpabilité, comme elle lave mon sang sur cette pierre? se demanda Kyo, Comme ça je serais purifié, je serais aussi immaculé que toi et que ce marbre…"**

**Le petit blond s'allongea sur la pierre pour s'y endormir, il se roula en boule, continuant de serrer dans sa paume la lame pour l'enfoncer dans sa peau. Avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, il sentit des mains le retourner sur le dos, prendre son pouls, ces mains étaient fraîches et douces, comme celles de Shiroi…**

**" Shiroi… Anata da ka?"**

**Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas lui c'était sûrement un rêve. Dake yume… Et il sombra définitivement dans le sommeil. Il ne sentit pas les mêmes mains desserrer doucement l'étreinte de ses doigts sur la lame pour l'enlever de sa chair et la jeter plus loin dans l'herbe. **

**Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne sentait plus la pluie tomber sur lui, pourtant, il l'entendait encore. Où était-il? Il n'était plus dans le cimetière mais dans un lit confortable et chaud. Il se releva doucement, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu, il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, qui l'avait emmené ici? Il regarda ses vêtements, ce n'était pas les siens, ils étaient trop grands… il se sentait perdu dans cet endroit où il n'avait aucun repère, il n'aimait pas les endroits où il n'avait pas ses marques, ils l'effrayaient. Pourtant, il avait beau ne pas la connaître, mais l'odeur de cette pièce et de ces vêtements le rassurait, elle était douce, un peu sucrée mais surtout envoûtante. Il n'y avait qu'une seule odeur qui l'apaisait ainsi, cette odeur qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer…**

**" Ah tu es réveillé?"**

**Kyo se tourna vers la voix. C'était un homme grand (d'où la taille des vêtements) Il avait des cheveux assez longs, teints en violets et de beaux yeux sombres.**

**" Ohayo, répondit-il à l'inconnu au bout de quelques instants.**

**- Tu as bien dormi? Ah au fait je ne me suis pas présenté ^^" Moi c'est Kaoru Niikura demo tu peux m'appeler Kao eto anata comment tu t'appelles?**

**- Tooru Niimura… Demo appelle moi Kyo.**

**- Eh bien enchanté Kyo ^_^. J'ai eu très peur tu sais en te voyant dans le cimetière… Je voulais t'emmener à l'hôpital mais comme je ne connaissais pas ton nom… Alors je t'ai ramené ici, heureusement que j'ai suivi des cours de premier secours il n'y a pas longtemps ^_^**

**- C'est pas grave, j'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux de toute façon, Kyo tenta un faible sourire pour rassurer son hôte.**

**- Tu as faim? Je t'invite au restaurant, Kaoru lui sourit.**

**- Quel jour on est? demanda soudain Kyo.**

**- Euh, Lundi doshite?"**

**Il était allé au cimetière un samedi… Alors ça faisait…**

**" Hein! Oo Mais ça fait deux jours que je suis chez toi! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé… Arigato de m'avoir soigné… Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant… le petit blond se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.**

**- Iie! Matte t'en vas pas! J'ai mis tes vêtements à sécher mais ils sont pas encore prêts. Eto… J'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec toi, ajouta-t-il plus bas."**

**Kyo le regarda attentivement, il avait l'air sympathique, il souriait tout le temps, et puis… Il était beau… Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses, sinon ça finirait comme avec Shiroi… Il se força à sourire.**

**"D'accord j'accepte, mais dès que mes vêtements seront secs je rentrerai chez moi."**

**La pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber, pour la première fois depuis le samedi, laissant place à un soleil qui diffusaient de timide rayon entre des nuages encore bien présent dans le ciel. Ils partirent dans une petite pizzeria près de chez Kaoru, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, apprenant à faire connaissance, ils restèrent un long moment à se promener après le repas, continuant à discuter. Ils arrivèrent dans un parc dans lequel se trouvait un petit lac, le soleil se couchait. Ils s'assirent au bord de l'eau, profitant de la vue en silence. Kaoru regardait le petit blond, le dévorait des yeux.**

**"Il est si beau… se disait le grand, tellement que je pourrais ne jamais me lasser de le regarder…**

**- On devrait rentrer il commence à faire froid, Kyo se tourna vers Kao en frissonnant."**

**Kao se leva et tendit la main à l'autre en souriant pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivés à l'appartement de Kaoru, Kyo alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, en attendant que Kaoru lui rende ses vêtements.**

**Dans la salle de bain, celui-ci prenait tout son temps, retardant le moment où son nouvel ami allait le quitter.**

**" Je suis tellement désespéré que je crois que je serais prêt à relaver ses vêtements pour qu'ils ne soient pas encore sec et qu'il reste encore un peu ici avec moi."**

**Il soupira et alla retrouver Kyo dans son salon, celui s'était endormi, roulé en boule sur le canapé, un coussin sous la tête et un autre serré dans les bras. Il le regarda avec un sourire attendri, le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Après l'avoir glissé sous les draps, il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front et alla s'étendre sur le canapé où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, serrant dans ses bras le même coussin que le blond avait dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant, et sur lequel était encore présente son odeur.**

**Il ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient entre les volets. Il était dans le lit de Kaoru, dans ses vêtements. Dans cet environnement imprégné de l'odeur de Kaoru, il se sentait bien, il se sentait mélancolique à l'idée de rentrer chez lui, pour être seul. Il ne le connaissait que depuis une journée (les deux autres jours ne comptaient pas puisqu'il n'avait fait que dormir) et pourtant il s'était attaché à lui… Et il se sentait triste à l'idée de le quitter, de ne plus voir son sourire, ses beaux yeux sombres, de ne plus sentir son odeur rassurante. Il regarda le radio-réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il était déjà 11h. Il se leva et alla dans le salon. Kaoru était assis à table, il buvait une tasse de café encore fumante. Il se retourna en entendant les pas du petit blond et lui sourit. Il avait récupéré ses vêtements. "Il va partir, pensa-t-il tristement."**

**" Bonjour. ^-^ Tu étais endormi quand j'ai fini de décrocher tes vêtements, j'ai pas osé te réveillé, tu avais l'air si bien.**

**- Arigato… Demo il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant. Je t'ai laissé mon numéro sur le lit. Ca me ferait plaisir qu'on se revoit, ajouta-t-il en souriant."**

**Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte. Il se retourna vers Kyo avant de sortir.**

**" Honto ni Arigato Kao, sayonara et à bientôt."**

**Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et rentra chez tristement, et de nouveau seul. Mais il ne pensait plus à Shiroi, non, celui qui occupait son esprit à cet instant était bien vivant mais lui paraissait tout aussi inaccessible. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais il n'avait personne… Le seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu était Shiroi… Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le cimetière pour retrouver son confident de toujours. Comme le samedi de sa rencontre avec Kaoru, il s'agenouilla devant la tombe de nouveau immaculée, lavée par la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber pendant deux jours.**

**" Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir Shiroi, tu aurais sûrement voulu que je continue de souffrir en t'aimant, parce qu'au moins ta mort t'aurais vengé du mal que je t'avais fait par ma trahison. Parce que je sais que c'était une trahison de t'aimer alors que tu me pensais ton ami, que tu me faisais confiance. Mais tu sais… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… Il s'appelle Kaoru, et… Je l'aime. Ça peut paraître irréfléchi parce que ça fait seulement deux jours que je l'aime mais je sais ce que je ressens. J'espère que tu me pardonnes, même dans la mort tu ne pourras pas être en repos, parce que tu ne seras pas vengé. Sayonara Shiroi. Tu vas continuer de me manquer tu sais… Parce que tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami." **

**Il se leva, jeta un dernier regard à la tombe étincelante sous le soleil matinal, quitta le cimetière et rentra chez lui, un peu soulagé d'avoir pu se confier à quelqu'un. Rentré chez lui il se glissa entre les draps froids de son lit qui lui sembla vide et s'endormit profondément. Perdu profondément dans les limbes du sommeil, il entendit ne voix l'appeler.**

**" Kyo… Kyo… "**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Kyo… Il faut que nous parlions…**

**- Shiroi?**

**- Hai… Onegai écoute-moi c'est important…**

**- Demo… Shiroi… Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver? C'est ça n'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux pas être là… Tu es mort…**

**- Iie tu ne rêves pas Kyo… Demo j'ai très peu de temps…"**

**Kyo était dans une pièce immense, blanche il était debout au milieu, Shiroi se tenait en face de lui, souriant.**

**" Je suis content de te revoir Kyo…**

**- Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas?**

**- Iie… Bien sûr que non… C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir… Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable Kyo, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai fait ça… Je ne savais pas quels étaient tes sentiments pour moi… Mais si je te fuyais de cette façon c'est parce que j'agissais ****ainsi**** avec tout le monde, cela faisait un moment que j'avais pris la décision de mourir parce que je savais que j'étais condamné et je préférais me tuer tant que j'allais bien plutôt que mon entourage me voit dépérir à cause de la maladie… Je voulais que mes amis et ma famille garde****nt**** une image de moi où j'allais bien et où j'étais encore heureux****,**** au moins en apparence… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, alors il faut que tu sois heureux… Sayonara Kyo… Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami à moi aussi… Je t'oublierais jamais… Watashi no tomodachi…"**

**Kyo ouvrit les yeux en entendant son portable sonner. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, mais ce n'étaient plus des larmes de tristesse comme toutes celles qu'il avaient versées depuis la mort de Shiroi, non, cette fois-ci c'était des larmes de joie. Il tendit la main vers son portable, regardant l'heure sur son réveil au passage. 10h.**

**" Moshi moshi?**

**- Ohayo Kyo, c'est Kaoru. Je te réveille pas j'espère.**

**- Euh… si demo c'est pas grave je dors depuis que je suis rentré hier…**

**- OO Honto? Tu dors vraiment beaucoup toi! Enfin bref… Je voulais savoir si ça te disais de venir manger avec moi ce midi?**

**- Hai, on se retrouve à la même pizzeria qu'hier dans deux heures?**

**- Super! ^-^ Jaane!**

**- Jaane Kao."**

**Kyo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une longue douche. Savourant l'eau brûlante qui coulait sur sa peau, le bruit apaisant de l'eau. Il sortit à contrecœur de sous la douche pour se préparer. Il apporta un soin particulier à sa tenue, se coiffa et mit même du parfum. Souligna son regard noisette d'un trait d'eye-liner et jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil. Il quitta son appartement et partit à pied vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Il était pile à l'heure. Il rentra et aperçut Kaoru déjà assis à une table.**

**" Ohayo Kyo! ^-^**

**- Ohayo Kao."**

**Ils mangèrent rapidement en silence et retournèrent se promener dans le parc où ils s'étaient rendu le lundi.**

**" La personne que tu étais allé voir au cimetière c'était qui? demanda Kaoru pour rompre le silence, Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tu sais… Si tu veux pas en parler…^_^" **

**- Ça me dérange pas de te répondre… le coupa Kyo en souriant faiblement, C'est mon meilleur ami… Il s'appelait Shiroi, il s'est suicidé il y a quelques temps.**

**- Gomen, je voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs… Kaoru baissa tristement les yeux, J'ai fait une gaffe, pensa-t-il.**

**- Est-ce que je peux te raconter quelque chose? C'est bizarre et tu veux peut-être me prendre pour un fou mais j'aimerais beaucoup t'en parler.**

**- Hai bien sûr je t'écoute, Kaoru regarda le plus petit, surpris."**

**Kyo soupira, il espérait que Kaoru le croirait.**

**" Hier, quand je me suis endormi, il es venu me parler… Shiroi… Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il avait fait ça, il m'a dit que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable que c'était pas ma faute et il m'a aussi dit que je devais être heureux…**

**- Doshite tu te sentais coupable? s'étonna Kao."**

**Kyo soupira encore. Il regarda Kaoru attentivement. Il lui raconta alors ses**** anciens**** sentiments pour Shiroi, combien il s'était senti coupable en apprenant son suicide, il lui raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé au cimetière le jour où il l'avait trouvé, et passant sur les aveux qu'il avait fait à son tomodachi sur ses sentiments pour Kaoru, il lui raconta son rêve. Kaoru n'avait pas quitté Kyo des yeux depuis le début de son récit, les yeux lui piquaient, il se sentait tellement triste maintenant qu'il connaissait les raisons de l'état du jeune homme quand il l'avait trouvé dans le cimetière.**** Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le consoler, le protéger du monde extérieur, pour que plus ne le blesse jamais.**** Son histoire terminée, Kyo se tourna vers le plus grand.**

**" Arigato Kao.**

**- Nani? O_O Demo… De quoi?**

**- De m'avoir écouté, de me croire… Honto ni arigato…**

**- Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu te confies à moi ^_^ Alors c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, il se pencha vers Kyo et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.**

**- O//O Bon ben faudrait y aller là parce qu'il commence à se faire tard! Kyo se leva brusquement tournant le dos à Kaoru pour masquer son trouble.**

**- OK allons-y. ^_^ il rejoignit le blond et le raccompagna chez lui avant de rejoindre son propre appartement."**

**Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Kyo et Kaoru se connaissaient, ils se voyaient régulièrement, discutaient. Et leur sentiments évoluaient. **

**(POV Kyo)**

**Kyo aimait de plus en plus Kaoru, il s'en rendait bien compte, son odeur et sa chaleur le rassuraient, son sourire l'apaisait, il se sentait bien dès qu'il était en sa compagnie, son cœur se serrait quand il le quittait pour rentrer chez lui après leurs rendez-vous, il se**** sentait seul et perdu quand il**** n'était pas avec lui, seul****s**** ses moments au cimetière à se confier à Shiroi lui procuraient un peu d'apaisement et de compagnie. Mais il n'osait pas lui ****dire ce qu'il ressentait****. Il se doutait que quand Shiroi lui avait dit d'être heureux, il faisait référence à Kaoru mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui avouer, il avait trop peur de perdre Kao. Alors il attendrait encore.**

**(POV Kaoru)**

**Kaoru avait compris dès le début ce qu'il ressentait pour Kyo. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui plutôt que de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il ressemblait à un ange, avec ses cheveux blonds et son visage fin à la peau clair, ses jolis yeux noisettes qu'il soulignait ****d'un trait d'eye-liner. Son torse fin, ses abdos finement dessinés, il avait trouvé son corps tellement beau lorsqu'il l'avait changé pour lui enlever ses vêtements trempés qu'il en avait rougi****,**** comme une collégienne, il s'était senti vraiment idiot. Il s'était rapproché de lui au fil du temps, et ses sentiments avaient grandi. Mais comment réagirait Kyo s'il les lui avouait? Ce n'est pas le fait d'être repoussé parce qu'il était un homme qui lui faisait peur, il savait que Kyo aimait les hommes depuis qu'il lui avait raconté l'histoire à propos de son meilleur ami. Intérieurement, il remerciait ce Shiroi, parce qu'il lui avait permis de rencontrer Kyo, mais aussi parce qu'il lui avait dit d'être heureux, et qu'il voulait l'y aider. Kyo avait tellement souffert de se sentir coupable mais maintenant il était heureux, il souriait. Et il avait un si beau sourire… Mais ce qui l'empêchait de se déclarer était qu'il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Kyo, est-ce qu'il le voyait comme un simple ami ou plus? Il ne savait pas. Alors il attendrait encore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyo et Kaoru avaient rendez-vous dans un bar ce soir là. C'étaient la première fois qu'ils avaient rendez-vous un soir, ils s'étaient toujours vus en journée, pour le midi ou encore en passant l'après midi ensemble. Kyo était nerveux, il se faisait l'effet d'une collégienne qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous. Ce n'était pourtant pas un rendez-vous, même s'il aurait bien aimé. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à boire de l'alcool... De son côté Kaoru lui aussi était nerveux. Il lui était plusieurs fois arrivé d'agir sans réfléchir alors qu'il avait bu, il avait peur de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi qui pourrait mettre en péril son amitié avec le blond.**

**Ils s'étaient installés au fond du bar, dans un coin isolé, assis sur un canapé en face d'une petite table. Kyo en était déjà à sa dixième bière. Kaoru lui aussi avait beaucoup bu mais était encore lucide, il était habitué à l'alcool et le tenait plutôt bien.**

**" Kyo… Je crois que tu devrais t'arrêter là ¬_¬", conseilla Kaoru tandis que Kyo se commandait une onzième bière.**

**- Naaan! Z'ai encore foif… La serveuse arriva à leur table mais Kao prit le blond de vitesse et attrapa la bouteille. çç Maiiieuh rends-la moi!**

**- Iie, on rentre, je te ramène chez moi je pense pas que tu sois en état de marcher jusqu'à ton appart' u_u".**

**- Ze veux ma bière -.**

**- … Kao leva son bras pour que la bouteille soit hors de portée du plus petit, Essaye de l'attraper sinon tu l'auras pas X"D."**

**Kyo se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se colla à son tortionnaire et s'appuyant d'une main sur son torse, il leva le deuxième bras pour attraper la bouteille. Déstabilisé par la proximité du corps du blond qui se frottait inconsciemment à lui en essayant d'attraper sa bière, Kaoru bascula sur le canapé, le bras toujours en l'air. Kyo s'assit à califourchon sur lui et attrapa des deux mains son trophée. Tenant toujours le bras de Kao dans une main, il but sa bière, la tête renversée en arrière pour ne pas en perdre une goutte. Kao se mordilla la lèvre en rougissant, ce qu'il était sexy dans cette position, comme il aimerait être cette bouteille pour pouvoir être contre ses lèvres… " Non, Kao pense pas à ça _, il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et ne pas sauter sur son ami." Kyo s'était relevé et avait lâché sa main.**

**" On peut y aller maintenant! **_**X3 **_**"**

**Kao se releva en soupirant, alla payer les boissons et prit le chemin de son appartement, suivi d'un Kyo surexcité qui courrait et sautait partout comme un gamin. Il regarda le blond d'un air amusé et prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers son appartement plus rapidement arrivé à sa porte, il le lâcha pour attraper se clés dans la poche de sa veste, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Kyo qui entra en sautillant partout un grand sourire de gamin toujours accroché aux lèvres.**

**" Je te laisse ma chambre si tu veux, ça me dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé, et puis ce serait pas la première fois^_^, annonça Kao pour détourner son esprit les idées perverses qui continuaient de s'y insinuer depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bar.**

**- Iie, tu viens dormir watashi to issho ni, Kyo lui attrapa la main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre.**

**- Nani!?**

**- A moins que tu préfères qu'on fasse autre chose que dormir, fit Kyo avec un sourire pervers."**

**Kyo poussa le plus grand, qui se retrouva totalement étendu sur son lit. Le blond profitant de la lenteur du temps de réaction de l'autre qui était quelque peu surpris par ce qui était en train de se passer, il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, il se pencha sur lui et souda ses lèvres aux siennes. Trop heureux de l'initiative du blond pour réfléchir au fait que celui-ci n'était peut-être pas pleinement conscient de ses actes, le plus grand entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à son vis à vis d'insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche pour rencontrer une nouvelle partenaire de jeu qui désirait depuis longtemps sa venue. Leurs langues se caressaient dans une danse sensuelle tandis que leurs mains parcouraient le torse et le dos de l'autre dans des caresses qu'il désiraient tous deux depuis bien longtemps. Kyo se sépara des lèvres de Kaoru pour lui retirer son tee-shirt, tandis que Kao lui retirait le sien.**

**Les deux se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, leurs vêtements ayant tous rapidement rejoint les tee-shirt sur le sol de la chambre. Leurs peaux brûlantes collées l'une à l'autre, leurs érections plus que conséquentes frottant l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et d'impatience. Kyo prit les lèvres de l'autre dans un rapide baiser pour ensuite continuer son chemin de la commissure de ses lèvres, sur laquelle il passa doucement sa langue, à sa mâchoire déposant de furtifs baisers partout où il passait, y ajoutant parfois sa langue, d'autres fois ses dents pour mordiller gentiment la peau, il descendit ensuite sur le cou puis la clavicule, qu'il suçota pour y laisser une marque violette, pour enfin s'attaquer au torse de l'homme qui ne se retenait plus de gémir de plaisir sous lui, frissonnant, frémissant sous les caresses enflammées. Il réserva au torse le même sort qu'au cou et à la mâchoire, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair durcis par le désir pour les suçoter avec gourmandise faisant gémir Kaoru un peu plus fort. Il continua de descendre, suivant la ligne des abdos de sa langue, y lassant des traînées chaudes et humides. Et il arriva enfin la virilité de Kao, qui demandait plus qu'ardemment sa présence et ses soins au blondinet qui se fit un plaisir de s'exécuter, il prit le membre en main, jouant un peu de sa langue sur la gland puis déposant des baisers mouillés sur la peau palpitante et chaude qui lui était offerte. Puis il prit le désir en bouche et entama de lents va-et-vient enroulant sa langue autour du membre. Kaoru gémissait de plus en plus fort, accompagnant les mouvements de Kyo, lui caressant avec tendresse les cheveux. Kyo accéléra son rythme sentant que Kao n'en pouvait plus. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche du petit blond qui avala la semence avant de venir embrasser langoureusement Kaoru pour lui faire partager son propre goût.**

**Kaoru en profita pour inverser leurs positions, il embrassa de nouveau le blond et commença à caresser son corps, dont il avait tant rêvé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sous les caresses amoureuses du plus grand, Kyo commence à gémir, faisant de nouveau durcir Kao. **

**" Hmmm… Kao… Onegai… Je te veux en moi… Maintenant…"**

**Ne pouvant résister à une demande ainsi formulée, il le prépare sommairement, puis remplaça rapidement ses doigts par son sexe fièrement dressé arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Kyo. Il prit les lèvres du blond dans un nouveau baiser et commença à masser sensuellement son érection, lui permettant ainsi de se détendre. Il commença à bouger lentement, les faisant gémir tous les deux et puis il accéléra un peu, allant plus profondément en lui. Kyo se cambra en sentant Kaoru entrer plus profondément en lui et entoura sa taille de ses jambes, pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Kao enlaça le blond, accélérant encore la cadence de ses va-et-vient sur le membre de Kyo et de ses va-et-vient en Kyo, gémissant de plus en plus fort, allant toujours plus profondément en l'autre qui resserrait son étreinte autour de son torse et de sa taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau brûlante et moite de son dos, et gémissait contre sa peau, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus saccadés, leurs gémissements de plus en plus forts, le plaisir de plus en plus intense, les va-et-vient de plus en plus brutaux et de moins en moins réguliers, et ils se relâchèrent tous les deux dans un même gémissement plus rauque et plus puissant que les autres. Kaoru se retira de Kyo et s'étendit à ses côtés, l'enlaçant tendrement quand celui-ci vint se blottir contre son torse.**

**Kaoru se réveilla en sentant le corps de Kyo remuer contre lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda dormir son petit ange quelques minutes avant de s'arracher à son étreinte pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Les jambes repliées contre son torse nu, la tête posée sur les genoux et ses bras enlaçant ses jambes, il tentait de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire au blond quand il le vit se redresser. Il changea de position pour s'asseoir en tailleur, faisant face au blond qui s'était lui aussi assis de la même façon. **

**" Kyo… Pour cette nuit… Je ne sais pas si tu savais ce que tu faisais où si tu l'as fait uniquement parce que tu avais trop bu demo… Je tiens à te dire que moi je savais parfaitement ce que j'étais en train de faire et que je ne le regrette pas du tout… Demo si tu préfères qu'on en reparle pl…"**

**Kaoru fut interrompu dans sa tirade confuse par les lèvres de Kyo qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes, surpris, il ne réagit pas. Kyo se recula et le regarda en souriant, puis il s'approcha de nouveau de ses lèvres pour les prendre dans un chaste baiser avant de se diriger vers son oreille.**

**" C'est vrai que j'étais saoul mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, il noua ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur si apaisante, Aishiteru Kao…"**

**Il releva la tête de son amant et unit ses lèvres aux siennes qu'il caressa doucement de sa langue pour demander l'entrée à sa bouche que le blond lui donna sans attendre, permettant à leurs langues de se retrouver pour reprendre la sensuelle danse entamée la veille. Il s'écarta de Kyo pour reprendre son souffle et souda son regard sombre à ses yeux pétillants.**

**" Watashi mo aishiteru tenshi…"**

**OwArI**


End file.
